Me and Emily Dino Thunder
by BookLover1182
Summary: In early August of that year Kimberly Hart leaves abuse ex boyfriend of 3 years and starts a new life with her daughter Emily. Living with her cousin Kira Ford and Aunt Hilary and Uncle Owen not know that she will be reunite with Tommy Oliver after 8 years of not talking to him or their friends. Kimberly and Tommy, Kira and Conner. Mainly focus on Kim's healing with Dino Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone thanks for checking out Me and Emily: Dino Thunder. This story was inspired by the song Me and Emily by Rachel Proctor and a bit of my mom story. Before my mom meet my dad she was a abuse by her ex-husband and before you asked I don't have a half-sister on my mom side but this is what a lot of Women face every day and if you are in this place get out as fast as you and get help please. **

Prologue

Me and Emily: Dino Thunder

_August 1, 2004_

Kimberly Ann Hart looks at the motel clerk at the desk as she returns the keys of the room that her and Emily stayed last night. "Quick question where exactly are we" Kimberly asked as she handed to the clerk. "An hour outside of Reefside Miss" The clerk told as she took the keys from her and handed the recite.

"Thanks" Kim said as she adjusted Emily on her hip and leaving and picking up a map looking around at the brand new day it was a beautiful day in California. Kimberly put her 6 months daughter into her car seat in the back of the car. Deciding that the best bet was going to Aunt Hilary and Uncle Own would be her best bet for safety and protection from him and best part was that he didn't know where she was.

Kimberly took out her cell phone and called Aunt Hilary to ask if she could stay with them. "Aunt Hilary it's me Kimberly" Kim said over the phone when her aunt answered. "Oh Kim honey is that you. Don't worry your mom told me what happened" Aunt Hilary said over the phone.

"Well I'm about an hour away from" Kim started when her Aunt interrupted her "Of course you can stay with us Kim honey now your uncle knows someone on the school board to get you a job okay" Hilary stated knowing what Kimberly needed to hear.

"Thanks" Kim said as she drove her car closer to Reefside.

"I want to get Emily settle before I go to work and I need some diapers, bottles, a crib and furniture" Kim said after a minute "Don't worry honey" Aunt Hilary said interrupted her again.

"Kimberly Ann Hart we'll get the things that you need Okays when your mother told me finely left that monster and got solo custody over Emily and got an order for protection. It's time you start to heal and let us help you sweetie. Kira will baby sit for you during the job interview everything will be alright" Aunt Hilary reassured her over the phone.

"Okay" Kim replied

Looking at the road she so the Wellcome sign for Reefside as she drove past it she finally felt safe, but also she felt the cry of a falcon.

_Few days later…._

Kimberly put the last finish touching on her bedroom. Kimberly was living at her Aunt and Uncle Place home permemtly now.

The last few days were very buzzy. Kim had to change very thing to where her money was credit cards, everything. Kim also landed a job at Reefside High school teaching the reading and history classes. Kim had gone with Emily so Kim could plan some lesson and found a day care center near the school as well.

The School board told Kim that to keep her job she had to attend the hospital group thepry. Kim agrees to it and she went to the police about the order of protection to see if it was good here and it was. Kimberly heard the falcon cry a few times while she was at the school. Kim went to the hospital for the thepry.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and review at the Bottom of the page and tell me what you think. I plan on doing a one with Flashpoint Kevin (Wordy) and Shelley okay but with some changes too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Power Rangers. I just own Emily. Power Rangers are owned by Haim Saban and or Disney. **

Me and Emily: Dino Thunder Chapter 1

_7:00 am_

"Kira it's time to go" Kim yelled to her cousin. Kim is dress in a long pink sleeve top and a long black pencil skirt with nude tights and high heels. Kim's long waist length hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and her makeup was natural.

Emily was wearing a white and pink outfit. Emily looks just like Kim in every way from her hair with some curls to her smile. Kimberly had her and Emily things all ready to go.

Kira came down the stairs in a punk rock outfit "Eat this on the way we're going to be late" Kim said as she handed Kira a breakfast bowl with egg and bacon to her with a fork and got Emily and their bags and Kira grab her back pack and guitar while eating her meal.

After dropping Emily off at day care. Kim and Kira went to the high school for their first day of school.

"Have a good day Kira I'll see you at reading and in history alright" Kim said as got of the car. "Same to you Kim Love ya" Kira replied taking her things with her and going to find her friends. Kim smile as she watches Kira knowing that one day that will be her and Emily. Kimberly pushed back the thought away not wanting to cry. Kim locked the car doors walking to though the school doors.

_At the Office_

Kimberly had check in and was looking over things and reading some things over as she turns Kim didn't notice that someone was behind her and bump into them. Papers went flying all around them "Ops I'm sorry" they both said at the same time it was then Kimberly heard a falcon's cry.

"Kimberly" the man said making her look up at to see that it was Tommy Oliver her ex and the one she still love "Tommy Hi how are you have you been" Kimberly ask nervously taking him in. Tommy hair was short and spike with a short goat t on his chin. He was wearing a white lab coat with a red shirt and tie and black plants and shoes.

"Been good what are you doing here and how have you been" Tommy asked noticing that she was scared and taking her in seeing that her hair is waist length, but other than that Kimberly is still the most beautiful woman in the world." Oh I'm the new English here and doing okay yeah, what about you what are you doing here" Kim said feeling the safely that she felt when she enter Reefside and it was coming from Tommy, but still scared because Tommy had this attack me sign on his back.

"Well I'm the new science teacher and I have a PHD is Paleontology and misses the simple life so here I am" Tommy explain wonder what had happen to her, but had a gut feeling that it was not it was not good.

Kimberly notice the time "Will look at the time I have to go by Tommy" Kim said quickly and left the room.

The day pass slowly for Kim before she knew it was time for Lunch.

"Hello I'm Cassidy Cornell school reporter and your Kimberly Ann Hart the famous gymnast" Cassidy started but was interrupted by Kim "No comment and my personal life is no one concern, Now leave before I give you a detention and a 10 page essay on respect" Kimberly said standing up to leave the table where she was eating her lunch.

Only to see the principle giving out detention to Kira just for playing music and that's when the sprinklers went off. An African American boy in blue was holding a blue umbrella.

"Ethan Jones I should have known" Principle Randall stated with angry look on her face. Then she gave him a detention as well and with that the bell rung for the next classes.

_Kimberly's Classroom_

"Good afternoon class and welcome to English class. I'm Miss Hart and I will be your teacher for the year" Kimberly stated while looking at the class seeing Kira trying to hide a bit.

"When I call your name say here alright" Kimberly said as she began to call out their names skipping over Kira seeing that she was already here.

"Ah Miss. Hart I think you miss someone" Cassidy said.

Kimberly looked up "Miss Ford and I already know each other Cassidy and I have 1 very, very, very important rule if I hear anyone doing this you will not pass my classes understand" Kimberly began while looking at the last who look scared.

"The rule is that if I hear someone hitting or hurting someone else on purpose you will fail this class and not graduate from this school until next year do I make myself clear" Kim state with a glare saying as if try to protest it everyone in the class nodded in fear.

_End of the Day_

By the end of the day Kim was tired from it all and seeing Tommy again after all these years well Kim didn't what to think. All she wanted to do was go and get Emily from day care and go home be with Emily and work on some lessons plans.

"Miss. Hart I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you earlier today and I must say I heard about your 1 rule" Principle Randall said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Kimberly looked shock at the principle face "Oh is there something wrong with the rule and I understand with you being the new principle and it is the first day of classes" Kimberly said feeling unsafe right at that moment.

"Oh no Miss. Hart that rule I like and how do you know Dr. Oliver" Principle asked spotting him in the hall way. Dr. Oliver seeing them noticing once again Kimberly was nervously again still wonder what happen to her. But knowing one day Kim will tell him and Tommy had a feeling it will be soon too. So he'll wait till then.

"Old Friends"

"Alright Miss. Hart your cousin Kira Ford has detention for the week" And with that principle Randall walk off toward Dr. Oliver. Kimberly shocks her head wondering what that was about.

_Detention with Tommy_

"Dr. Oliver how was your first day" Principle Randall asked him on the stairs in the hallway.

"Ah the kids were great no problem"

"Good because you'll be seeing a lot more of them in detention"

"Do you mind telling me what I did?"

"No you're in charge of for today"

"Ah No actually I have plans to go a museum outside of town" Principle Randall waved him off

"Perfect bring the little monster with you that should be sufficient torture for them" Showing him Conner, Kira and Ethan " I assume you already meet well enjoy your little outing" and with that Principle Randall walked off. Tommy turned to them.

"So do you like museum?" Tommy asked them.

_At the Museum_

As the group enter the museum parking lot "Check out the T Rex" Ethan said looking at it in awe. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Dr. Oliver got out of his jeep going to the gate.

"That weird"

"Oh well no museum for us"

"Great let's go home"

"I'll tell you what. I want you guys to a look around the grounds if you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week"

"Sweet" Ethan Said with a smile.

"I'm going to see if can someone who can tell us when their opening up" Tommy said looking at them as the teens turned and walked off.

"So yet me get this straight they have a club just for computers" Conner asked Ethan while the group walked away from Tommy. Tommy walked up to the building to see a sign to call Anton Mercer. "Anton Mercer that impossible" Tommy said to himself.

_In the woods with Conner, Ethan and Kira_

Ethan has been talking about the myths and things that happen in these woods both Kira and Conner where ignoring him. Then they talked about things that they like to do in their free time. Conner likes to date girls, Kira liked to practice music and Ethan likes playing with computers then all three of the fell into a sink hole.

_Back with Dr. Oliver_

When Tommy left the door he notice that the T-Rex was missing "Where did" Tommy said out loud looking around and walking then Tommy sees it moving. The T-Rex lets out a Roar. Tommy dose a spinning kick at it and runs to his Jeep and locks the door and starts the jeep up driving away with the T-Rex chasing him.

_With Conner, Ethan and Kira._

"Alright you guys stay here where it's safe I'll try to climb up and gets some help" Conner said to Ethan and Kira who were sore from the fall. Conner tries to climb up the wall, but fails to do so "Back already" Ethan says shaking his head as he and Kira help Conner to his feet.

_Back With Tommy_

With the T-Rex still chasing him Tommy press it the gas more. Turning his head to see how close the T-Rex is to him seeing it was right behind him. The T- Rex bumped its head with his jeep making it severe a bit.

_Back with Conner, Ethan and Kira_

The trio decides to walk in the cave trying to find an exit with Kira singing Freak you out.

"Babe can you keep it down trying to stay focus here" Conner said walking a head of Kira and Ethan.

"Did you just call me babe, did he just called me babe" Kira asked Ethan.

"I don't know I'm still grooving to yours tunes" Ethan told her looking at some rocks Kira walks up to Conner looking at him.

"What Just chill out why don't ya"

"Listen my name is Kira so why don't you write it on your hand or something so you can remember" Kira said to Conner and walking away from him and Ethan. Ethan just shrug at Conner and walked after Kira.

_Back with Tommy._

Tommy has been driving as fast as he can with the T-Rex still chasing him. Tommy keeps his eyes on the road and so bridges up a head of him knowing that it will hit its head and die and that's what happens. Tommy gets out of the jeep to look at the T-Rex seeing that it was a machine he looks around wonder what's going on.

_In the cave with Conner, Ethan and Kira._

Conner, Ethan and Kira stopped in front of a dinosaur skeleton.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me" Kira told the boys.

"This will get us out of detention forever" Conner said going to grab the jaw of it.

"Do you think you should?" then a door appeared in the wall opening up.

"Wow"

"Woe"

The trio walked thought the entrance looking around in amazed at the place they were in.

"I could do crazy video in there"

"wow This must be like the mother ship for you dude" Conner said slapping Ethan on the shoulder.

"Normally I be insulted, but when your right your right" Ethan said looking around in amazed with his mouth open. Conner spotted something in a stone like thing with smoke coming from it as he was about to pick up the red gem.

"Yo don't touch that"

"Why not"

"You really are taking this hole dumb jock thing to a whole new level" Ethan said standing by the blue gem with Kira standing by the yellow gem.

"Look I have sat in enough lame science classes to know that thing looks pretty pre-historic and if I don't have to miss practice" Conner said looking at Ethan.

"I hate to agree with him really I do, but I already miss one rehisal" Kira said looking at the boys and then all three of the pick up a gem. Conner pick up the red gem, Ethan picked up the blue gem, and Kira picked up the yellow gem. The gems started to glow in their hands "Well what are they" Kira asked looking at the gems. "I can go online later if I could find out" Ethan said moving the gem in his hands.

"You in front of a computer let me put on a surprise face"

"You know in ten years from now when your hair lines recede and playing pickup soccer because your dreams of turning pro never worked out I'll have my own malty million dollar software business" smiles "ya" Ethan says

Conner rolls his eyes and Kira just surge at them and walks away. "Where are you going" Ethan asked her. "I don't want to think of what kind of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't when its home" Kira said going to the exit "I'm right behind yea" Conner said quickly leaving with Ethan behind him.

_Place Unknown_

An island appear out of the water in the middle of nowhere "the gems have moved I can feel them go and bring them to me" The monster said to the foot soldiers they did as their master commanded.

_Back with Conner, Ethan, and Kira._

The teens had found the exit to the cave and were finally able to leave. As soon as they got out of the cave they were attack by monster Conner, Ethan and Kira ran from them. Both Conner and Ethan made it over the trench but Kira fell into it but the boys return to help her up and out of the trench and being to run again. Kira trip and fell down and let out a high pitch scream that scared the monsters off a bit.

"Okay what was that" Kira asked as the boys help her off the ground then took out the gem a seeing a pterodactyl in the yellow gem. Kira started doing moves that she had never done before. Ethan was fighting the monster when he was about to get a head attack Ethan crossed his arms over his head and armed like skin appear on it in blue. "Something happening to me" Ethan said looking at his arms and pulling out the gem and seeing a Triceratops in the gem. Ethan also started doing moves he had never learned before. Conner has been punching at the monster and was thrown into a tree. Looking in his hand seeing the gem was glowing red suddenly Conner was shown an image of a Tyrannosaurus rex. Conner speed increase to where everything was in slow motions and like Kira and Ethan defected the monster he was fighting with kicks.

"Over here"

"Do you know how much I loved detection" Ethan asked them

Suddenly Doctor Oliver appears "Hey" the teens put the gems into their pockets. Dr. Oliver runs over to his students to see if they were okay.

"Yeah couldn't be better" Ethan said

"Nothing out of ordinary happen" Dr. Oliver asked them

"Nope just your normal hike in the wood lots of furry little creatures" Ethan said as Conner nodded

"And a lot munch of scaly ones" Kira muttered Dr. Oliver looked at Kira with a questioning look at her. "So you get in the Dino exits" Conner asked him "Ah still working the kinks out we better get you guys back come on" Dr. Oliver said to them turning to leave the woods.

The teens walked slowly behind him talking about what happen back there. Ethan talked about the movies with the teens with powers ends up in a lab somewhere. Dr. Oliver turns to them and asked if they were coming. At the school Conner, Ethan, and Kira agree that they won't talk about it with anyone and Kira gives her gem to Conner saying she out. Ethan whines about it a bit and then Kira takes the gem from Conner and gives it to Ethan. Cassidy and Devin were talking about Dr. Oliver and Miss. Hart trying to find out more about them. They notice Conner, Ethan and Kira talking and thought that was odd and trying to learn what they were talking about. Kira started too walked away from them when Kira was kidnap by the same monster from before and sucked into a green portal.

_At the Hospital _

Kimberly entered the room with Emily in her stroller and sat down in a chair. As more people entered the room the more Kim wonders on how to tell Tommy about what happen to her and the friends that she lost contact with.

"Hello Kimberly" some women said to as they took their seats in the circle.

"Hello" Kim replied

One by one the women talked about their day and what was going on in it and with what happen last week as well along with their feelings. " Well today I so an old friend and found out that he was teaching there as well and I have no clue on how to tell him what happen to me" Kimberly said as she place Emily on the ground to play with some toys.

"Will he is more than an old friend, He really is an ex of mine and well I have not seen since then" Kimberly add while looking at her hands. After the thepest talked about what they were feeling and how to face it. When the group ended Kimberly grab her and Emily things and left.

_With Conner and Ethan_

The boys though it would be best to find Doctor. Oliver. Ethan looked up Doctor. Oliver Address in the phone book online telling Conner that it was 1992 Valencia road "That way out in the middle of the woods" Conner replies pressing the gas petal more and shifting the gear in his car. Finding Doctor, Oliver house seeing his jeep in the drive way. Getting out of Conner car walking over to Dr. Oliver door and knocking on his door only to find it open Conner and then Ethan walked though their teacher house trying to find their teacher had discover his office and found a T-Rex skeleton. Conner going to over and looking at it going to pulled at the jaw.

"Don't remember what happen when you did that"

"He's a teacher, not Batman" pulling down the jaw seeing a secret door appears from the floor the boys just stared at in shock at what just happen. Walking down the stairs was again shock to see that it was the place from before.

"If you're looking for extra credit then you is in the wrong place" a voice came from behind them turning to see their teacher Conner and Ethan looked at each other than at Dr. Oliver.

_Back at the Island_

Kira was laying asleep in a chair what looked like a dentist chair with the monster thing nearby "A excellent" the monster said while looking around

_In the Cave_

"Dr. O before you go off can we explain why where here"

"Dude he's just going to laugh when we tell him"

"It's the truth he'll believe us"

"Alright Kira gone"

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things" Dr. Oliver looked shock at what he just heard the boys said.

"He doesn't look convince" Conner whisper to Ethan while still looking at their teacher. Tommy turned around before saying.

"Their called Tyrannodrones"

"And you know that because"

"I helped create them"

"Oh class project" Ethan said while walking behind his teacher with Conner beside him.

"It's a long story for now we got to finger out what they want with Kira"

_Back at the Island_

Kira was starting to wake up hearing a voice saying give me the gems. Kira got up and off of the chair that she was on and started to walk around the lair getting freaked out.

"Who there come out so I can see you"

"Give me the gems" The voice said again

Kira keeping turning around to find the voice "If this is about jewelry look pal clearly you got the wrong girl I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while but I" Kira stuttered near the end hearing the voice again turning to her right to see the owner of the voice "I have waited far too long to allowed someone to get in my way. Now where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave"

"Yes"

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan you'll have to ask them can I go my mom going to freak if I'm late for Dinner its taco night" suddenly the monster disappear right in front of her. Kira looked around some more "huh that's it no more cafeteria food" Kira said as she turn around to see a biker chick "You'll be lucky you see food again" walking toward Kira.

_Back at Tommy's house_

"Were really sorry how were we spouse to know whose things has super powers and those lizards dudes were goanna come looking for them"

"Ah I guess this is something you don't see every day" Tommy told his students not facing them for a bit with the gems in his handed. "Sort of like a teacher with the ruins of ancient citzalution right underneath his house" Ethan said walking by his teacher a continue to look around the cave

"Look this is all super cool and all but dude you have to come clean" Conner said looking his teacher in the eyes. "This matter is not your problem it mine not yours and as amazing as everything is you need to forget about it" Tommy told his students turning away from them and starting to walk away when Conner ran at super speed and stop in front of him. "The gems power has already started to bond with you" Dr. Oliver stated to the boys.

_Back on the island with Kira_

Kira backed away from the crazy biker chick and into a cyborg named Zelrax. Kira let out a scream and ran from them seeing a way out she decided to take it.

_In the jeep with Dr. Oliver_

Tommy starts to explain what happen and why he hide the gems to the boys and told them of their antagonist Mesogog and why he wants the gems. When they came up to a stop "It's not like she going to fall from the sky" Ethan said to them as they stop sign when someone fell on to the hood of the jeep. Looking to see it was Kira. The boys quickly looked at each other and got out of the Jeep Conner was the first to meet her then Ethan who asked "How did you do that"

"I have no clue, 1 minute I was being chase by Franken in Lizard and the next I'm a hood ornament" Kira explain to them as they help her off of the Jeep "invaportal" told her looking up at the sky

"Whatever next time I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here"

"We came to save you"

"Nice job come when I don't need you way to show up when I don't need you anymore" Conner turned to his left to the same thing that Kira appeared from came again, but this time with a group of unfriendly people.

"You sure about that" Then Ethan and Kira turned to see what Conner meant by his comment. The 3 of them got into a fight stands with Dr. Oliver in front of them looking annoyed look on his face.

"Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work"

"You are not fit to speak my master name. Come with me peaceful or suffer the consequences"

"I'm gonna have to say no" with the battle started Tommy and Zelrax going at it with 2 other foot soldiers. Kira, Conner, and Ethan were holding their own with the other foot soldiers and using their powers too. Tommy got kicked in the chest and fell to the ground, but quickly got back up with a mad look on his face as Zelrax came at him again. Tommy did a few spin kicks at him.

"Make sure you tell your master that Doctor. Oliver back"

"I'll inform him, this battle is over, but the war has just began" and with that they disappeared though the portal. "I'll tell you tomorrow after school I promise" with that they got into the Jeep and headed back to Dr. Oliver place where Conner took Ethan and Kira home.

_With Kim and Emily during the battle at Aunt Hilary and Uncle Owen house_

When Kim arrived home with Emily thought the kitchen door "Aunt Hilary, Uncle Owen" Kim called out to her aunt and uncle seeing a note on the table.

_Dear Kim and Kira_

_Both of us have to go a trip for work. I'm so sorry that miss your first day we'll be back in a month again sorry._

_Love Aunt Hilary/Mom_

Kimberly shook her head at the note as she place Emily in the high chair next to the table placing some toys on it for Emily to play with before Kim and Kira and Emily left this morning Kim had place some chicken in the refrigerator to thaw for Orange Chicken tonight and got it out to start dinner.

When Kira arrive home from a really long day fell with mystery and adventure. "Hey Kim, Hey Emily" Kira said coming into the kitchen seeing a note on the table as she picked up the plates. Kim was about to speak when Kira says I'm used to it. Kimberly heart went out to her cousin remembering the days in her life with her dad and mom. Maybe that's the reason why Kim stayed with her ex for so long.

After dinner Kira worked on Freak you out, and some lullabies for Emily while Kim worked on some more lesson plans and got Emily ready for bed as well as herself.

As Kim lie in bed her thoughts were on Tommy and the friends she was force to lose contact with, but also how they will reacted to the news of what her ex did to her. Slowly Kim fell asleep.

**I'm sorry for the wait I have been watching the episodes of Dino Thunder to keep it somewhat true to the series. I'm working on chapter 2 and that well take a while to get done, but I am working on it. When Love Returns chapter 3 is also being worked on as well okay so just be patience for a while okay. Just so you guys know this is 12 pages and 4,000 something words okay. Also I'm in school studying Massage and after Cosmetology and Working a part-time Job too. I'll be updating when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 2 sorry about the wait. Power Rangers are own by Haim Saban. The Song Me and Emily is own by Rachel Proctor the singer.**

Kimberly had just taken attendants when the sky turned black and storm clouds appeared " The mayor has declared a state of emergency please stay calm and exited the school in an orderly fashion" Principle Randall said over the intercom.

The students ran out into the hallway screaming Kimberly grab her things and went to find Kira so they can pick up Emily and head home. Kira ran into her. "I have something's to do okay and I'll be home later alright" Kira said before she ran off before Kim could say anything.

_Time skip_

When Kim and Emily arrive home Kimberly turned on the news to watch the battle with the new rangers. As Kimberly watch the fight with the evil that was in the world she couldn't help but think that Tommy Oliver was involved with the Rangers.

"Will what do you think Emily do think the Rangers will keep Reefside safe from evil" Kim asked her daughter who just smiled at her. When Kira arrive home after talking with Dr. Oliver Emily was napping and Kimberly was doing the clothes.

"Hey" Kira said taking a bit out of the apple that she was eating Kim turn to her "Where were you, Do you know how dangerous it is you could have been hurt or worse killed" Kimberly said looking at Kira with a worried look on her face with tears in her eyes.

Kira understood where Kim was coming from Kimberly home town was Angel Grove the home of the original Power Rangers. "I'm really, really, really sorry Kim and if you want some me time I can and will watch Emily for you" Kira said as she help Kim hanging up the clothes. Kim though for a moment and then nodded her head and said okay.

Kira smile at Kim "I guess I could take a bubble bath while you watch Emily" Kim said smiling at Kira telling her that she is forgiven. Kira smiles back knowing that Kim has been under some stress with moving into a new city, getting a new job, also getting Emily and her set up and before that too.

'This is what Kim needs right now some alone time' Kira thought as she felt her phone buzz with a text form Ethan saying to meet up at Hayley's Cyberspace.

Kira went over to Kim's bathroom and knocked on the door "Kim Emily and I are going out for a bit alright" Kira said from through the door.

"That's fine please be careful Kira"

"I well by Kim" Kira said as she grabs Emily and her diaper page and stroller leaving the house to meet up with Ethan.

_At Hayley's Cyberspace_

As Kira and Emily got closer to the place where they would meet up with Ethan, Kira was worried that Ethan would ask about Emily's father. While Kira knew that Kim was not ready for anyone really to know happen.

Kira and Emily were at the entrance of the place when they so Conner there as well.

"Hey Kira" Conner said before noticing a baby in a stroller "And who is this" He asked with a smile on his face while he tickle the baby tummy.

"This is Emily Kim I mean Miss. Hart's daughter and before you ask Miss. Hart is my cousin" Kira told Conner. Conner could tell that Kira was hiding something but decide to let it go when Kira was ready to talk about it she talk but until then he was not going to ask about it.

"Ethan sent you a text to meet up here too" Conner asked looking at the door "Yeah I hope he doesn't mind that I brought Emily with me and I hope its PG you know" Kira said

"Well if Ethan not okay with it then, He will have to mess with me and on top of that I'll tell Dr. Oliver as well" Conner said before holding open the door for them "Ladies first" as Kira and Emily walked through the door.

When Conner and Kira looked at amazed at the place with computers and restaurant

"Hey there are my brother and sister in crime fighting at is" Ethan said coming over to them and noticing a baby's stroller "Did you guys have a baby over the summer or something?" Ethan asked. Kira and Conner glared at him at the comment "Ethan this is my younger Cousin Emily I'm babysitting her while her Mom, Miss. Hart have some me time and who is also my cousin… Emily is also the 1 when I mean 1 I mean it the 1 person I would give my powers up for or sacrifice my life for" Kira said as she looked around the place more.

"Hayley is the owner of the place and is a techno wiz and who was tired of the big coorpit life style and decide to open this open this place up" Ethan explain while looking at Emily knowing that if the Mesogog were to find out about Emily it would mean big trouble for everyone.

"Hayley knows everything about everyone and is really cool and super nice too"

Kira got bit nervures about what Ethan just said about Hayley knowing everything because of Kim and Emily. If Hayley knows everything then is it possible that she knew what happen to Kim.

"Hey welcome to Hayley Cyberspace, I'm Hayley the owner and your Kira Ford right" a woman said with red shoulder length hair and green eyes. Kira moved Emily closer to her and away from the woman but in Kira's head she heard Ptera scream as if it was behind her on this to protect Emily.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I was wondering if you and your band wanted to play here we'll call it audition"

"Sure I need to tell my band and get some strings for my guitar bye" Kira said backing up with Emily to move out of the café to buy the things that she needed as Conner handed back the diaper bag.

Hayley explain to Conner that there were try outs for the wave soccer team today and tomorrow Conner quickly ran out of the café.

Kira left a massage on Kim cellphone telling her what happen at the music store while Kira grab some baby music for Emily. When Kira hear a beep beep beep coming from the commuter.

"Kira, Conner, I and Doctor Oliver are being attack in the woods"

Kira had no chose but to power up and prayed that Kim didn't find out.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha"

After Kira power up she heard Pthera coming toward her and landing before her as if she wanted her to see what was inside with Emily. So Kira did and what was in there was a shock. Kira so a crib and baby things for Emily, but she didn't have time to think how or why this happen her team needed her now. Kira place Emily in the crib after Emily was inside of crib straps came around her and pads came up. Bullet proof glass also came around the crib.

Kira quickly realize that Ptera had taken then to where Ethan and the others where. Quickly Kira jumped from the zord knowing that Emily was safe with it. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver were throwing kicks and punches left and right until all the foot soldiers were defected along with Elsa and Zeldrax were gone as well.

Suddenly a cry broke over the communicator "Emily Ptera I need you to land now" Kira said over the communicator as Ptera landed Kira ran inside to Emily with her teammates and mentor behind her wondering what was going on in there. When they arrive to where the crying was coming from they so Kira leaning over a crib that hold a baby inside.

"Shh, Shh, its okay Em I'm here" Kira said to the crying baby but Emily didn't stop, but instead got louder.

"Who is this and how did all these baby things get in here" Dr. Oliver asked looking at Kira as she tried to claim down the baby in her arms and was with shock that the baby looked a lot like Kim.

"This is my younger cousin and Miss. Hart's Daughter Emily who I was babysitting when I was called in for the battle" Kira explain to her teacher checking Emily's diaper finding it not dirty at all. Tommy went over to Kira and Emily. Taking Emily from Kira he as began to claim Emily down.

"Let me take her for a bit" Tommy says holding Emily close to him thinking that something was not right here.

"Where Emily's father" Tommy asked knowing that if something did happen to Kim it was bad. As he walked out of Ptera and entered the back entrance of the cave.

"it's a long and complicated story Dr. Oliver one that Kim is not ready to talk about. Do you know how or why Ptera has baby stuff in her for Emily?" Kira asked after she answer Dr. Oliver's question about Emily's father. Kira watched Emily as she was in Dr. Oliver arms to see that the baby was happy acting like she been in his arms her whole life why for that she has no clue.

Conner quickly remember the wave tryouts "I've got to go bye Ethan, Kira fill me in later okay" Conner said running off and out of Ptera. Dr. Oliver remember the eggs "Come on well figure out how and why later" Dr. Oliver said taking the stroller that was not yellow and placing Emily inside of it and walked out of Ptera with Ethan and Kira fallowing him.

_Haylay Cyberspace_

Emily, Kira, and Ethan went back to the cafe to play on the computers. Conner came into the cafe upset about something walking over to where Kira, Emily and Ethan were taking Emily into his arms close to his side.

"Dr. Oliver really knows how to mess with someone plans. I didn't ask to be a superhero" Conner said louder than normal to Kira and Ethan who then Shh him and garbing Emily's things and pulling him over to the couch to sit.

"What am I supposed to do this being a superhero is really bumming me out" Conner said as he played with Emily and thinking about his little sister Emma thinking that he should bring her to the café sometime to hang with the others.

"The reason why I'm a Power Ranger is because of Emily to grow up in a world that's safe from evil, where the Power Rangers are heroes" Kira explain to the boys. Conner and Ethan thought about their reasons to fight and keep fighting. Conner remember the little girl from the soccer field earlier today and thought about Emma his little sister who was about 3 years old. Conner understood the reason why Kira was fighting for and the reason were more important than the Wave.

_At the Ford's house._

Kim was playing her guitar a bit along with some music that she wrote in the past. Kim place a notebook in front of her to write a song down about her journey with Emily. Words that came from the heart and were the truth of what happen to them on the drive from Florida to California and how dirty her old car was at the end of the journey. As Kim began to write the words she felt something inside of her begun to heal.

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,_

_An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups._

_Drivin' through the rain with no radio, _

_Tryin' not to wake her up._

Kimberly remembers her low cellphone battery and how she prayed that her car didn't break down with her old car, quickly finding a way to add it in the song.

_Cell 'phone says "low battery",_

_God, what if I break down?_

Kimberly also remembers the nights where she had to find a little interstate town with an exit that was sage from him.

_I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,_

_A safe little interstate town._

Kimberly played some notes to go with the song so far. Kim liked what she wrote so because it was the truth and it was a way to heal from what happen to her. Kimberly thoughts turned to Tommy and the New Power Rangers somehow she knew Tommy was involve somehow and Kira too. How and why Kim has a feeling that Kira is involve she has no clue.

Kim also knew if the Power Rangers find out that there was another veteran ranger in the city. They would ask her for help. Help that she can't give because of what happen to her and for Emily's safety. It's best that she stayed far away from it as possible. But then Kimberly remembers the falcon's cry and the feeling of safety in Reefside and seeing Tommy again after all these years. Kimberly knew that Tommy would keep her safe no matter what and when she told him what happen to her. That protectiveness would come out full force that no one would stop him. Hell Tommy might get the other Rangers involved too.

'I have missed the protective side and being in his arms' Kim though to herself, but Kim wasn't so sure she could be with be with someone so soon after what happen with her ex but she also knew that Tommy would never hurt her. Kim decides to go and get Emily and Kira for some ice cream and to talk a bit as well. But first some groceries for the week normally she would do it on a weekend like Saturday but something told her to do it today, but also Kim knew that she would get involve with the new rangers.

As Kimberly wrote out her list she decides to call Kira to see if she needs anything.

Milk

Eggs

Bread

Chicken

Beef

Pork

Diapers

Wipes

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Kira I was wondering if you needed anything and if you wanted some ice cream"

"Nope I don't need anything and I can go for some ice cream okay"

"Alright and I'm so proud of you that you got anadution"

"I know, I can't wait are you going to be there?"

"I won't miss it for the world"

"I have to go. I have a science club meeting bye"

"Bye" Kim said as she hangs up the phone science club now Kim knew Kira was a new Ranger and the yellow one at that. Kimberly also knew that Kira would keep her out of. As Kim gathers her things she got a text from Kira that says 1992 Valencia Road and asked if her science club members could have some ice cream as well.

Kim smiled and texted back 'Sure what do they want'. As Kim entered the store she got a text back saying chocolate mint and rocky road. After she paid for her things and got the ice cream a Power Ranger battle was going on. With Kimberly taking shelter in a safe place she and others watched as the Power Rangers battle to save the world again from evil. When the battle was over Kimberly got into her car and started to drive to the address that Kira gave her.

When Kim pulled into the drive way she so a familiar back jeep in the drive way as Kim got out of her car with the ice cream in hand she walked up the steps. Kim had driven home to put away the food away and to let the ice cream freeze more and to grab a cooler to carry the ice cream in as well.

Kimberly presses the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Tommy heard the bell ring went to open the door with Emily in his arms.

"Hey Kim how you been? Kira and the rest are in the living room common" Tommy said leading her into the living room to see the 2 other teens beside Kira there as well.

Kimberly placed the ice cream on the coffee table and went back to Tommy to take Emily from him. When Emily was out of Tommy arms "Hey sweetheart how mommy's little angel" Kim said as she kissed her baby on the cheek before turning back to Tommy as he lead them to the couch.

"I've been good and how have you been?"

"Good Kim, I have been good" Tommy said taking a seat on the couch next to her with the ice cream in hand. Kimberly saw Conner McKnight and Ethan James as the boys helped themselves some Ice cream.

"So Conner, Ethan you're in the science club too" Kimberly asked as she bounce Emily on her legs. Conner, Ethan and Tommy look to Kira at what she told her cousin. Kira shrugged and gave a look that said what. Tommy broke the silent by saying "Yeah this is science club" before taking a huge bite of ice cream.

Kimberly looked around at the group having a feeling that their hiding something but decide not to press on it deciding on to changing the subject "Kira are you ready for your gig on Thursday and I hope Emily wasn't trouble for you" Kim asked looking at her cousin.

"Defiantly you and Dr. Oliver going to be their right? And Emily wasn't a problem at all" Kira said while thinking back to the before the battle the group still have no clue how that happen. Dr. Oliver's theory is since Kira was feeling the desire to protect Emily the Zord felt it and responded to it.

"Yes I'll be there" Kimberly and Tommy said at the same time.

"Now let's enjoy some ice cream" Ethan said to everyone as they ate the ice cream.

_A few days later….._

Tommy and Kimberly have been re getting to know each other again and Emily has taken a liking to Tommy as well. Kim had learned that Tommy is a 7th degree black belt, and he was also involved with the new Power Rangers too.

Though Tommy Kimberly got reconnected to Billy Cranston her longtime friend. Kimberly also learned that Billy was also dating a female human named Hayley Ziktor. They had yet to meet because of Hayley owns a café and Kimberly's schedule.

As Kim, Emily and Kira walked into the Hayley's Cyberspace. Billy spotted them and called out to "Kim". Kimberly turned at saw Billy waiting for her at a table.

"Go and talk with Billy, I need to set up anyways okay" Kira said.

Kim turned to Kira and smiled before walking with Emily over to Billy.

"So this is Emily. HI Emily I'm your uncle Billy" Billy said while looking at Emily who was looking at Billy smiling up at him with her hands in her mouth drooling.

Kira stood on the stage and started to play her music. Kim smiled at the sight of Kira doing what she loved to do.

Kim understand that Kira is nervous about dating after what happen to her, but she also knew that Kira would one day find someone who understands how she feels and would never do that to her.

_Outside of Hayley's cyberspace_

Tommy had just arrived at the café with some important news to tell the Rangers when he was attacked by Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones and was kidnap.

**Hey guys okay I'm trying something different okay with updating. After typing to rough draft and with out editing it I'm working on the next chapter and when that's one done I'll next the previous chapter and edit it okay how that sounds. Chapter 4 of when Love Returns is done and slowly working on chapter 5 okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter of Me and Emily Dino Thunder I don't own any characters expect Emily and the unknown ones. ****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Guys I graduated from the school with my degree, but after 4 interviews and all turn downs I found out that I didn't receive the right training for my career and I'm back in school for it. Chapter 6 of When Love Returns is being worked on and Me and Emily chapter 4 is being worked on. I'm also trying to write ahead until chapter 10 for both stories then I'll be updating again until then please be patience with me okay. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kim was worried about Tommy. He didn't show up to Kira gig and he missed school as well. Kira, Conner, and Ethan decided to go to Dr. Oliver's house to find him or get a hit about what happen to him.

Kimberly also knew it was time for them to learn about those who came before them as the Power Rangers. Kimberly decide to call Billy to ask him for a lift to Tommy's house knowing that for her to drive it would not be safe at all, for the past two night she had the most terrified nightmare letting only have about one hour of sleep a night.

Kimberly's nightmare had one thing in common with all of them. Tommy was unable to protect her from her ex, either Tommy was not there or he was lying in a pool of blood dead. Her ex would come after and Kim couldn't get away at all, leaving her at his mercy. Kim would wake up screaming from with tears coming down her face at seeing Tommy's dead body and the reasons for them now is that Tommy was kidnap by the enemy.

"Hey Billy I need a ride" Kim said over the phone.

_The Dino Lab/Tommy's house_

"We need to call Miss. Hart for help now" Ethan said to his teammates as his mind went over the information that they were just given. Kira gave Ethan a angary look before saying "What no, Kim has Emily to think about and there is a reason for why Emily's Father is not the picture" Kira stated before thinking back to when Kim came to live with them and sacred she was if her ex found her, but also on how happy Kim been since her and Dr. Oliver have been together, not only that but the way Dr. Oliver treats Emily as his own.

"What I can't believe is that my cousin Kim was the pink ranger and that Dr. Oliver were on the same team together" Kira add after a bit. Conner put his arm around Kira.

"I just can't believe that our teachers is the oldest living Power Ranger ever" Conner said

"Not the oldest just the best" a voice said from behind them, the teens turn around to see Haley and Billy with Emily his arms.

"Okay what's Emily doing here and is Kim here as well" Kira asked walking to Billy and taking Emily out of his arms kissing her head.

"Do you know what's going on" Conner asked them.

"What we do know Tommy is in trouble and Kim is sleeping in Tommy's room" Billy told them as he and Haley walked over to the chairs and sat down into them.

_A few minutes earlier_

Billy, Kim, Emily, and Haley arrived at Tommy's house.

"Thanks for the ride Billy" Kim said nervously. Billy understood what Tommy meant by Kim being scared and nervously like Tommy; Billy was waiting for Kim to tell them what happen.

"Kim are you okay?" Billy asked seeing something was off.

"Really, Really, Really bad nightmares" Kimberly said stepping inside of Tommy's house. Billy looked at Kimberly understand that why Kim left Emily's father for a reason. Billy study Kim's posture and knowing she was tired and what ever happen with her ex.

Billy decided that sleep would do Kim some good and he also knew where she could get some sleep as well. Billy went over to Kimberly "Come on Kim I'll show you were you can sleep for a bit. You needed your rest Kim. You getting no sleep is not good for you or Emily." Billy said putting an arm around her and lead her up the stairs to Tommy's room. Kim looked at Billy before asking "Who's going to look after Emily while I'm sleeping" Billy stops and looks at Kim.

"Me, Haley will watch her while the rangers rescue Tommy" Billy said opening the door leading Kim inside. Kimberly didn't get a chance to look around before lying down on the bed with her shoes removed off and Emily out of her arms.

"Get some sleep Kim, I'll wake you Tommy back" Billy said putting the sheets over Kimberly. She nodded as she falls asleep smelling Tommy's sent.

_Present time with the Rangers_

Haley looked at Billy with a shock expression. Haley really didn't know Kim at all and never talked with her either.

"Billy why did you put Kimberly in Tommy's room" Haley asked her boyfriend Billy didn't answer the question. His mind was still on Kim with all the possibilities on what happen to her.

"Tommy isn't a rocket scientist while he may have lead 4 ranger teams and have a PhD in Paleontology and a 7th degree black belt but not a rocket scientist" Billy told the students as the continue to watch the history of the Power Rangers and search for their friend.

Billy watched Kira reaction to all of this, but more importantly when she learned about Kim's Rangers past.

"What about invaportals there all over the city, I bet if we can find one we can get into Mesogog lab" Kira said looking at the scientist.

"We've been working on just that and I have been trying to do it but I need more time" Haley told Kira and the others turning back to the computer and the video with that Haley and Billy went back to work on finding Tommy and the teens when back to watching the history of the rangers.

"Hey I was watching that"

"Sorry, but we've got something on Mesgog's back door" Haley answered

"What you found him" Conner asked

"Not quite, but close in theory it should lead us to a portal"

"Then what"

"We'll let you know when we got there"

_Mesogog's Island_

"Once I access the power in this rock my dream of returning the earth it's to prehistoric roots will be a mere formality" Mesogog said

Tommy rolled his eyes as if it was nothing new to him "Why don't you want to rule the earth like all the other sicko" Tommy said looking straight at Mesogog "Are you going to tell me on how to open that stone or not" Mesogog asked looking back at Tommy in the face "Take a wild guess" Tommy responds.

Mesogog hiss at him "Have it your way" Mesogog said as he turned on the life-force extractor pushing the table toward Tommy who felt a rush of power coming into him. Then at that moment he knew. Thomas James Oliver was a Power Ranger again and he was on his fourth color.

_Back in the Dino Lab_

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog's smart for a mutant freak" Haley said Billy place an arm around her then the screen change to go back to the history lesion they were having on the Power Rangers.

"Looks like it's telling more Rangers' history" Billy said before getting back to work to find his friend. When the Rangers found out about Time Force they watch to see if they could contact them, but no such luck because they never explain how.

"Look up Ninja Storm" Conner said making them look at him "My twin brother went to this super-secret Ninja school, everyone in there knew that a few students were chosen to be Rangers" Conner explain

"Your brother was a Power Ranger"

"Nah he never finish ninja school, He's a total airhead were so different" Kira and Ethan looked at Conner so believing that they are the same.

"Right Guys" Conner asked

"Look I found them"

As the rangers watch the part on Ninja Storm and saw how they defected their enemy "I knew it Ninja are real"

"My brother teach me some moves, check it out" Conner said doing some punches and kicks on one side before going in the opposite side and hitting the computer software.

"Oh please tell me that did not just happen"

As Billy and Haley type on the keyboards trying to the damage to the computer and to see if they could still find Tommy or not "Even genius needs some help because that hit did something and We got in Billy explain

"With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems should anything happen to me these 3 are in charge of Protecting the plaint" Showing a picture of Ethan, Conner, and Kira "It's us" Kira said looking at the Images "you're in good hands" Dr. Oliver said

Conner, Ethan, Kira took a moment to let everything sink in about the past Rangers, their teachers, and the fact that Dr. Oliver trusts them with protecting the world.

"He's Trusts us"

"He does"

"We have to save him we owe it to him"

"The whole world owes him and plus Kim and Emily need him"

A sound came from the computer which got Billy and Haley attention turning back to the screen "It worked we've got a lock on an invisiportal" Haley said as the screen showed them were the portal is.

"Let's go save a teacher" Conner said

_Back on the island_

The life exactor was power up and ready for action on Tommy.

**So sorry about the wait people, please have patience okay I'm working as fast as I can so deal with it. Please review and tell me what you think down below. **


End file.
